Encounters with an Icy Table
by Aerial312
Summary: Jean and Scott face some awkward situations and try to figure out their feelings, as the others laugh at them. AU. Kind of a mix between original cannon and movie origins.
1. Battle Wounds

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Sit still." Jean barked.

"It's cold," Scott whined.

"Well, I suppose arguing is a good sign," Jean continued her examination of his wounds.  "Oooh.  This is a nasty cut."

"It's not that bad," Scott lied, glad that Jean couldn't see him wince through his visor.

"Well, its bad enough that it'll get infected if we don't treat it."

"Anything to keep me here shirtless longer, huh?"

"You wish," Jean laughed, as she reached for the peroxide and a cotton ball.  He was partially right, but there was no way she was admitting that to him.  Gently, she patted the cut on his shoulder with the cotton ball.

"Ow!" Scott yelped, and scooted away.

"Sit still."

"That hurts," Scott continued to whimper as Jean patted the wound.

"Who would have guessed?  Our fearless leader is a big baby when it comes to a little peroxide."

Scott glared at her and attempted to hide his grimace.  Jean ignored this as she began work on another cut on his abdomen.  Scott jumped away.

"Sit still."  
"That tickles," Scott slid further away.

"Scott Summers, get back here!" Jean yelled.  Using her telekinesis, Jean held him in place and continued to treat him.

"Oh come on! Let me go!"

Just then, the door opened, and Bobby poked his head in, laughing at what he saw.

"Uh…Jean…the Professor just sent me to check on how our patient is."

"He's fine…"

"She's holding me prisoner."

"He just has a couple of cuts…"

"Save me Bobby!"

"…Which I am bandaging right now.  We'll be down in time for dinner."

Bobby exited the room laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hank asked, as Bobby left the med lab.

"The sight in there.  Jean's got him shirtless, and she's kneeling down in front of him treating his cuts. Scott's squirming and whining,  so she's holding him down with here teke.

"Oh, I've got to see this," Hank laughed, and headed for the door.

"I said, take off your pants!"  Jean's voice bellowed from inside.

"Okay…maybe I don't."  Hank and Bobby cracked up as they headed downstairs to update the Professor and Warren.

"Get your hand out of there!" Scott yelped, as Jean started toward his inner thigh with a cotton ball.  He couldn't let her treat him there; he was worried about his ability to control himself.  "I can do this one myself."

Jean conceded, handing him the cotton ball.  She watched to make sure he was actually doing it, but not too closely because she didn't want to make it seem like she was staring at the bulge in his boxers.

"Red…Hey Red!"  Scott waved his hand in front of her face. 

"Huh? Uh…sorry."

"You all set with me?"

"Umm, let me just make sure."

Jean stood up and looked him over.  She grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him forward to look at his back.  _God he's beautiful_.  Jean stared at his muscular back for a long time.

Scott was taken by surprise as Jean had pulled him towards her.  He shivered at her touch.  This touch was much more pleasant than the earlier ones.  Instinct kicked in, and he lay his head against her shoulders.

They stood like that for a while.  It was an odd sight.  He was sitting on the cold table in just his boxers, and she was standing in front of him.  The door began to open and they snapped apart.

"Hey guy," Hank smirked.  "Dinner's ready."

"How you doing man?"  Warren asked, and Scott scurried to get dressed.

"So, uh, where are you cut up?"  Bobby laughed.

Scott pointed.

"That one must have been fun,"  Bobby snickered, as Scott pointed to his thigh.  Hank smacked him upside the head.

The guys headed out the door and Jean began to follow them.  Scott grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Hey Red,"  He took both her hands in his.  "Thank you."  She blushed as he kissed her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"48…49…50," Bobby grunted, as he lay back.  Scott continued on with situps.  

"You done?"  
"I thought we were doing 50?"

"Enh.  I'm feeling good.  I'm going further."

"Where's Hank and Warren.  I thought they were going to join us for the workout."

"Warren's always late."  
"I should have been late."

"Hank is finishing a project with Jean.  Some science experiment.  Ready for pushups?"

"No," Bobby whined as he rolled over onto his stomach. 

"How many should we go for?"  
"Two."

"Be serious.  How about 30?  That's not too bad."

"What's with the sudden push in the workout.  Could it be sparked by having to take your shirt off for Jean yesterday?"

"Less talking.  More pushups."

"You didn't answer my question."

"It was purely a clinical interaction, and it wasn't exactly pleasant.  She was being mean."

"Riiight."

"No, really.   She was using her teke to hold me down."

"I bet you loved that."

"I was sitting on a freezing cold table in my boxer shorts."

"And a beautiful woman was tending to a cut between your legs."

"It wasn't like that."  
"Wasn't like what?"  Warren popped his head in the door.  

"Where the hell have you been?  Scott's been torturing me."

"Out with Candy.  We had a great afternoon."

"So you skipped out on our daily workout?" Scott questioned.

"Oh, I got a workout today, trust me," Warren laughed.  

"Well, let's go do the Danger Room session now."

"Scott, you're so boring," Bobby whined.  "I want to hear more about Warren's great workout with Candy."

"Come with me.  I'll tell you **all** about it."

Bobby snickered as Warren led him out of the room.  Scott shook his head and continued working out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"And then she took her…"

"Warren!" Jean snapped. "It's so rude to give details like that."

She and Hank had walked out of the laboratory just as Warren was getting to the juicy part of the story of his afternoon.

"But it was just getting good!"  Bobby whined.  "This story is saving me from the Danger Room.

"How long had you two been working out for before I got there?" Warren asked.

"Not that long.  But he was way too into it."

"Scott's in a workout kick today?" Hank asked.

"Yep."

"He needs to have some fun," Hank mused.

"Well, like I told you," Bobby said to Warren, "Having some, uh, fun, in the future seems to be the impetus behind the working out."

Hank looked at him puzzled.  "Oh!" he snickered.

Jean's gaze went from one to the next to the next. 

"Something wrong Jean?"  Bobby asked.

"I'm not sure…"  She walked off in a huff.

Uh oh," Hank laughed.  Did he actually tell you that?"

"Not exactly.  That's what I was guessing.  He wouldn't say anything," Bobby admitted.

"Oh, he's going to kill you," Hank laughed.

"Why?" Warren questioned.

"Because I bet you $20 she's off to the Danger Room to grill him about what he supposedly said to you this afternoon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Hey!  What the hell?"  Scott snapped, as the simulation suddenly went black around him.  Turning, he saw Jean standing by the door.  "What did you do that for?"

"What did you tell Bobby earlier?"

"Uh…that he wasn't taking our workout seriously?"

"What else?"

"Uh…that I didn't care what Warren did with Candy earlier?"

"Nothing else?"

"I don't think so.  Why?"

"He seemed to have different ideas."

"Oh!  That little asshole."

"So you did say other, uh…**interesting** things to him?"

"No!  He wanted to know why I was working out more today.  He made his guesses, but I never told him  he was right."

"So he was right?"

"I…uh…never told him **if** he was right."

"Was he right?"

Scott glanced nervously at the ground.

"I don't talk about things like that with the other guys.  I'm not like that."

"That's what I thought, which is why I was surprised."  She stepped closer to him.  "Was he right?"

"Uh…I just feel like I need to be in better shape.  I got my ass kicked yesterday."

"You've got nothing to worry about."

Scott's gaze remained on the ground.  "You think?"

Jean laughed. "Scott, you have a very toned body."

"You're just saying that."

"No, really."

Scott was blushing.  Jean broke the awkward silence.  "How are your cuts doing?"

Scott looked up at her, but didn't say anything.  

"Scott?"  

"Sorry.  I was just thinking.  Uh…yeah, my cuts are doing ok, I think."

"Do you want me to check them out again?"

"If you think its necessary."

"Have you cleaned them again today?"

"No."

"Med lab.  Now," Jean ordered.   Scott shot her a look that she was almost sure was a smile.  It was a rare sight, and a somewhat puzzling one.  What was he after?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Scott sat on the icy table in his boxers again.  It was freezing in the med lab.

Jean was working on his arm. 

"This one's infected."

Scott looked at it.  It was red and angry.

"Yeah, I didn't look at it this morning."

"I guess I forgot to tell you to clean it daily."

"We kind of got interrupted."

"Yeah…"

Jean looked him right in the eyes.  She could always find them behind the glasses.  She held the gaze, then broke away from the awkwardness. 

"You've got to take care of them. I, uh, need to go check on my experiment with Hank. I lost track of the time."  She left in a hurry.

Scott was left sitting, puzzled on the cold table in his boxer shorts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!


	2. What Now?

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Jeannie, did you run this sample?" Hank asked, his large, blue, furry hand holding up a small, plastic petri dish.  Jean sat at the lab bench staring into the specimen in front of her vacantly.  "Jean?  Jean? Jean!"

"Huh?" Jean snapped out of her daze and swiveled to face Hank.

"I asked if you ran this sample."

Jean looked at the petri dish.  

"I don't think so."

"What's got you?" Hank queried as he sat down beside her to prep the sample.

"I don't know."

"You chew Summers out this afternoon?"

"No," Jean answered.

"I thought you were pissed off at him for what he told Bobby."

"Turns out he didn't tell Bobby anything."

"Oh no?"

"No.  Bobby was guessing, but Scott didn't tell him anything."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes."

Jean sighed, and pulled her sample to the front of her desk. Her red hair fell in her face.  She batted it out of the way.  It fell back again.  She repeated the process, getting really frustrated.  Hank laughed at her.  Jean glared at him and groped through her pockets for an elastic.  Finding one, she gathered the long hair and tied it into a ponytail.  She frowned.

"Bad afternoon?"  
"I don't know.  I don't know what I want."

"How so?"

"It's complicated."

"Does it have to do with Scott?"

"Yes and no."

"Very vague today, eh?"

Jean glared at him again.  

"Is it that you don't know what you want, or that you think that what you want might not be a good idea?"

Jean didn't answer.  

"He's wanted you for a long time, Jeannie."

"I know.  So have Warren and Bobby."

"Not like Scott.  Hell, we all wanted you at first, but one by one we all gave up.  Except Scott."

"Yet he's the least obvious about it."

"Yeah.  That's his way.  Scott's very awkward."

"I know."

"We'd all agreed early on that it wouldn't be a good idea to actually go for you.  It wouldn't be good for the team.  But that was two years ago. Things change.  At the time we were concerned competition for you would effect the team."

"That's what concerns me.  If I were to act on this, how would it effect the whole group."

Hank nodded.  "It's a tough issue.  It's one that's concerned the Professor as well.  I mean, everyone knows Scott's still interested.  But he'll never act on it."

"No?"

"Probably not.  Always the leader, except in his personal life."

Jean shook her head. "I don't know what to do."

"Did you two have an, uh, incident, that's prompted you to ponder this?"

"Kind of.  While I was treating his cuts yesterday and today.  I find him very attractive.  I can't deny that.  But I'm not sure if its wise to act on it."

"I figured that something had happened."

"It was really what didn't happen.  We had long periods of silence, but the silence said so much…"

Suddenly a loud alarm pierced the air.  

Hank snapped to his feet. "Sounds like another mission."

"Great."

^^_Students, please report to the briefing room_^^

"Yee ha!  Two in one week."  Hank exclaimed as he and Jean hurried to put away the specimens. "You don't seem thrilled."

"I'd be more pleased with only one mission in a given week.  Too stressful."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hank and Jean were the last to arrive in the map room.  Scott sat next to the Professor, analyzing the image before them.  Bobby and Warren sat in the corner, looking less than interested. 

"What do we have Professor?" Hank asked, striding up to the Professor's other side.   

"We have a situation," the Professor announced, gesturing to the holographic map in front of them.  "There on the river.  Magneto has taken a Friends of Humanity representative hostage.  He's holding him on this island."

The map zoomed in to reveal a very small island.  

"Aren't the Friends of Humanity the guys who hate us?"  Bobby asked.

"Yes," the Professor answered.  "However it is our job to ensure that this does not escalate.  We do not want the Friends of Humanity to have any further reasons to hate us."

"It appears that Magento's base on the island is underground," Scott pointed out.  

"Why do you say that?" Warren asked.

"Look,"  Scott pointed.  "Those branches there.  Zoom in some more,"  The map further focused.  "Are they branches, or beams to a structure?"

"The map can't get that kind of clarity, unfortunately," the Professor acknowledged.  

"We needed to be prepared for it though.  Perhaps repelling gear."

"Good idea.  I'd like you all to be ready to go in a half hour.  It's about an hour north of here."

"Yes, sir"

The Professor nodded and rolled out of the room.  

"Great.  I lose another date because of goddamn Magento.  Second time this week."

"Warren get over it," Scott snapped. "You were bragging earlier about doing Candy all afternoon."

"But I was going out with Kelli tonight."

"Ooh, that's the brunette with the big knockers right?"  Bobby asked, excitedly.

"All of Warren's dates have large breasts," Hank snickered.  "It's his most important criteria."

"It is not.  At least, its not the most important one."

Bobby laughed.  

"Quit it!" Scott ordered.  "We have to prepare for this mission.  We do not need to analyze Warren's dating criteria."

"What's got your ass?"

Scott glared at him.  

"All right," Hank jumped in. "Let's go get into uniform."

He led Warren and Bobby out of the room before they could further annoy Scott.

Scott stared at the map.  The green image spun around in front of him. "I wish I could get a better view of that one area."

Jean looked in at the map.  "You know, I bet there's a view of the waterfront on file that can be zoomed differently than this.  This is an aerial shot."

Scott looked at her. "Bingo.  Where are the files?"

"In the computer here."  Jean sat down in the chair.  Scott stood behind her, laying his hands on the chair's back.  Jean typed quickly.  

"Can you tell me the code number of the other map?"

"Uh, yeah,"  Scott ran over to the main table.  "A34."

"Ok, got it," Jean called.  Scott came back over quickly.  Jean moved over in the chair to make room for Scott.  "Look, there.  That's what you were pointing at on the other map.  It has some depth.  It appears to be a cover of some sorts."

Scott nodded. "Excellent."

Jean stood up.  "About earlier…"

"You don't have to explain."

"I want to…"

"Not right now," he stood  faced her.  "We have a mission right now.  I, uh, we…need to concentrate on that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!!  Originally I was going to end it further into the chapter, but I like the flow of this better.  Tell me what you think.  The next chapter will be the battle.  Maybe it'll go up today as well…


	3. Labyrinth

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The mission was not going well.  Scott's assertion that the base was underground proved correct.  They had not counted on how large it was.  The island itself was only a square quarter mile, but the base stretched on some 3 or 4 miles.  The cavernous labyrinth weaved in so many different directions, and led to so many different dead ends, that they began to wonder if they'd ever find the right path.  Finally, they came to a large open room, under the river.  From this room snaked 6 paths, including the one from which they came.  

"Okay, we need to split up," Scott decided.  

"We'll take this path," Hank announced, still leading around Warren and Bobby.

"Uh…" Scott began.

But they never got the opportunity, from four of the remaining five paths emerged a member of the Brotherhood.  Toad, Avalanche, Mystique, Blob.  Blob was carrying Fred Griffin, a frequent speaker of the Friends of Humanity, and staunch mutant hater.

"Why do a buncha goody two shoes like you wanna save this asshole?"  Blob asked, holding him up by the back of his jacket.  The man looked frightened.  

"We don't want to start a war.  We want a peaceful coexistence."  Scott told him. 

"Sure you do."

"Give him to us, and I'm sure we can negotiate something"

At this Avalanche cracked up.  "We're not playing by your rules."  With that he forged a massive fissure in the ground.  The room shook and  the walls began to crumble.  The sudden movement caused Blob to drop Griffin, who stood shoked, where he landed, trying to figure out which portal was 'out'.  

"Angel, take him.  Get him to the jet.  Iceman, go with him.  Freeze the river.  These cracks are starting to leak.  We'll take care of these guys."

Swiftly Angel picked up Iceman and  flew over to where Griffin stood and picked him up, heading for the passage through which they'd come in.  Blob and Avalanche advanced on the 3 remaining X men.   The ground rippled.  

"Are they aftershocks?  Precursors?  You'll never know,  Avalanche cackled, throwing another massive fissure into the room.  

This split Hank and Jean from Scott.  It left them on the same side as the Brotherhood.  Hank lunged at Blob, in a fury of blue fur.  He was quick, much quicker than Blob, but Blob was far more massive than he'd anticipated.  Try as he might, Hank dominate the fight.   Jean tried mightily to hold back Avalanche with her teke as he continued his game of destruction.  He raised his silver clad arms above his head, and threw down the most massive tremor yet.  Jean lost her footing and rolled down the rapidly inclining rock.  Hank caught this out of the corner of his eye and was about to give up his struggle with Blob to grab her, but Toad was quicker, lashing out his grotesque, prehensile tongue and grabbing her around the waist.  

Scott took advantage of two rock platforms crashing together, and jumped over to where Toad and Jean were.  From out of nowhere, Mystique came up behind him and launched a high kick at his head.  He raised his arm to fire his visor, as she evaded with a quick round-off, back handspring.  Scott followed her, shooting as he went.  She maneuvered to the far side of Toad and Jean.  Jean struggled to free herself from her slimy handcuffs.  Neither her strength nor her teke were working.  Scott charged.  Mystique came out from her hiding spot behind Jean and he fired. Mystique, however, evaded with a high front tuck, nailing him squarely in the shoulder. He fell hard on his back. After a moment of shock, Scott looked up.  Mystique had given up on him and was nowhere to be found.  His gaze continued. Jean lay in a heap on the stony floor.  Toad had let her go and made his escape with Mystique. 

What had happened?  As he scurried over to her, he realized.  He had hit her.  He fired and Mystique evaded. Jean was behind her.  It hit her.  Scott knelt beside her.  She was breathing and her pulse was fairly strong, but she was unconscious.  He clutched her to him.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Scott knelt beside the cold, med lab bed on which Jean lay.  She was hooked up to a number of monitors, that buzzed and whirred.  In her left arm was an IV, a blood oxygen monitor and a blood pressure cuff.  Everything was stable, and strong, but she still hadn't woken up.  Their escape from the crumbling imbroglio was a blur.  At some point Warren had returned, and flown Scott and Jean to safety as Hank raced alongside on the ground.  When they returned to the mansion, Scott swiftly took Jean to the med lab, where Hank treated her as best he could, and hooked her up to various machines.  Scott hadn't left her side.  It had been six hours.  He sat in chair on the side of her bed, his head resting on her stomach, brushing against her breast, when Hank and Warren came down to find her.  

"Scott," Hank called gently.  "The Professor wants you to come up and have dinner."

"No," Scott choked.  He was near hysterics.  Hitting someone he cared about, especially Jean, was the number one thing he was afraid of with his power.  He was consumed with guilt.

"Scott, you're not going to speed anything up by staying here.  You're going to hurt yourself.  I still need to look at your shoulder…"

"I…need…to be…with…Jean."  He was sobbing.  His mutation had stopped his ability to cry, but that only meant he was incapable of producing tears.  He clutched Jean's right hand firmly in his left.  

"Scott," Warren began, "Come upstairs and have a quick bite to eat.  Then you can come back to Jean. I know you feel bad about what happened…"

"You…don't…know…"

Hank and Warren looked at each other, trying to decide what to do.  

"After the Professor talked to Griffin, he left nearly giving us his imprimatur.  Only minimal 'persuasion' on the Professor's part,"  Hank told.  

Scott didn't look up.  He nestled his head further into Jean's stomach.  

Warren pulled Hank to the side of the room.  

"Should we give it to him?" he whispered.

"I was hoping to avoid it."

"Well, what should we do?  The Professor doesn't want him to hurt himself.  He's really worried.  He knows that that's Scott's biggest concern; hurting someone that he cares about."

Hank nodded.  "He needs to calm down."

"How long does this sedative take to kick in?" Warren asked. 

"Twenty minutes."

"So we get him to take it, leave him be, and come back to move him in twenty minutes."

"Okay.  That should work."

"We can put it in the bottom of that glass of juice."

"Do you have experience putting pills in the bottom of beverages?"

"Hank!"

"Just asking."

"I don't need narcotics to pick up girls."

"Okay, okay."

They placed the pill in the apple juice and brought the glass over to Scott.

"You, uh, look parched." Hank began, "Why don't you have a drink?"

Scott looked up, and after a pause, accepted the drink.  

"If you change your mind about dinner, its pot roast.    You like that."

"No thanks."

"Okay."

"Don't worry too much," Warren instructed. "She'll wake up soon."

Hank and Warren left the room, glancing back at Scott as he lay his head back upon Jean's stomach.  

"I sure hope I'm right about her waking up soon."

Hank nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Feedback welcome!


	4. Awake

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  They're Marvel's.  

Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean blinked as she woke up.  The florescent lights of the med lab glared above her.  She shifted slightly.  _Ugh_.  Everything hurt.  She felt as if she had just run a marathon.  She couldn't remember what had happened.  There was the island and the underground base, and the fight…but that's it.  How she had ended up lying on the freezing table in the med lab was beyond her.   She must have been taken down in the fight, but how?  Her left side hurt every time she took a breath.  Jean forced herself to sit up, despite the pain.  Her arm was hooked up to IV among other things.  Lifting up her shirt, she discovered that her side was badly bruised.  She wondered if her rib was broken.  

Looking around the room, Jean noticed that Scott was laying on the other table, fast asleep.  He looked quite peaceful, but thanks to her lapse of memory she didn't know if he had been taken down as well.  She had dreamt about him.  She didn't remember much of her dream, but she knew Scott was there.  She felt his presence.  

"Scott," she called, her voice a bit raspy.  She cleared her throat.  "Scott!"

He didn't stir.  

"Scott!"  she called louder.  "Scott!" Still nothing.  Now she was concerned.  Scott was a light sleeper.  Mustering all of her strength, Jean swung her legs over the side of the bed.  She frowned at her IV.  It wasn't important she decided, grabbing a piece of gauze and removing it.  She lowered her feet down onto the floor and slowly made her way over to Scott.  She had more strength than she thought she would.  The pain wasn't severe, she was just sore, especially on the bruised left side.  

He wasn't hooked up to any machines.  That was a good sign.  He lay there in a T shirt and sweatpants.  His face was dirty, and his uniform was on the floor.  It seemed as if he had been put there.  Not a good sign.  His breath was steady.  Placing two fingers of her left hand onto his neck, Jean observed his pulse to be average.  Gently, she tapped his shoulder.   No response.  

Jean bit her lip.  She was worried about him.  Scott would never sleep through this.  She rubbed his shoulder haphazardly for a moment, finally deciding what to do.  Jean placed both hands on his temples and slowly probed into his mind.  Normally she wouldn't do it.  She respected his boundaries.  But she was extremely concerned.  His lack of movement, coupled with her lapse of memory made her very uneasy.  

As she journeyed further in, she found nothing.  He wasn't dreaming at all.  His mind was blank.  Jean sat on the table beside him.  A noise in the corridor startled her.  Hank walked into the room.  

"Hey!  You're awake.  And up.  You should be resting."

"What wrong with him?"

"Nothing."

"Why won't he wake up?"

"We gave him something, uh,  to make him sleep."

"Why?"  
"He was a mess.  We were concerned he was going to hurt himself. It's only a mild sedative."

"Why would he hurt himself?"

"He was extremely distraught.  Warren and I came down here and found him sitting in that chair with his head on your stomach, sobbing and shaking."

Jean looked at Scott.  "He was that concerned?"

Hank furrowed his brow.  "You don't remember what happened?"

Jean shook her head.  "I remember the battle, but I don't remember going down."

"Ah." Hank sighed.

"What?"

"Do you remember being held by Toad?"

Jean thought about it for a moment.  "Yes.  He had me held with that gross tongue…" she looked down at her wrists.  There were small abrasions on them.  "And Mystique was hiding behind us.  And…and…that's it."  She lifted her shirt a bit again to look at the bruising.  

"Ooh.  That's gotten quite purple."

"Yeah."

Jean studied the bruise a bit more.  "Judging by this, something hit me, hard.  It's point of impact is here, it's a big point of impact…wow…like 6 inches in diameter.  Then it diffuses."  

"Luckily your ribs didn't break."

Jean nodded.  Hank wasn't offering the answer quickly.  She wondered why he was making it difficult.  Jean looked back down at Scott.  Poor thing, he was so concerned.  She traced her fingers up his cheek to his glasses.

"I see you took out your IV."

"Hank, you said he was sobbing when you found him.  But Scott can't cry."

"Sobbing is different from crying. Anyways, you should have waited to take this out."

"I know how to take an IV out, Hank," Jean snapped.  

Hank nodded and began to check her blood pressure.  

_Mystique had jumped behind her and Toad after battling Scott.  She was using them as a shield.  Jean had stopped fighting against Toad's grip, she was waiting for her opportunity without wasting her strength.  There was a long pause, as Scott approached cautiously. Mystique jumped out from behind, and Scott fired…but Mystique dodged quicker…he had hit her.  Scott had hit her. _Jean lip was quivering.  Suddenly everything was clear.  No wonder he had been a mess.  It was the one thing he was most afraid of.  Jean turned to Hank. 

"He hit me, didn't he?"

Hank nodded.  "He was nearly catatonic when I brought the two of you out.  So worked up and upset.  He wouldn't leave your side when we got back, but he was so distraught, the Professor was afraid he'd hurt himself."

Jean fought back tears.  She didn't want him to feel this bad.  There was no way to know what Mystique was going to do. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead.  

"Hey, Jeannie, why don't you go upstairs and get some rest in your bed?"

Jean shook her head.  "I want to be here when he wakes up."

"It might be a few more hours."

"I know.  I need to be here.  I don't want him to wake up and see that table empty."

"Okay.  Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll bring you some dinner."

Hank got up and left quickly.  He didn't understand why she needed to be there.  But she knew she did.  Scott meant a lot to her.  Perhaps more than she'd been willing to admit in the past.  He was her best friend.  But he was more than that, and she was just starting to realize that.  She couldn't place what that something more was.  _I think there's something here that wasn't there before._  Jean smiled as the 'Beauty and the Beast' lyrics popped into her head.  How appropriate.  _New, and a bit alarming.__  Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  True, that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see…_

Jean snapped out of her daze as Hank came back in with a plate of mashed potatoes.  

"Sorry.  We ate all the roast."

"I don't like roast anyways." 

She grabbed the plate from him.  

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah.  I'll be fine."

Hank nodded and left again.  Jean sighed.  It was going to be tough to get Scott over this.  Jean swung herself around on the table and put her feet up on it.  Slowly, she lay down next to him.  He was peaceful now, but the strain would be back…  Against his warm chest she fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I love feedback!


	5. Hide and Seek

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

It was ready yesterday, but ff.net wasn't…here it is: 

Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

Everything was fuzzy.  As Scott woke up, it was hard to focus on anything.  He felt like his head was full of cotton.  His side hurt, like it had been pressed down for too long.  He probably had remained in the same position all night.  He came to realize that he was lying on the freezing cold table in the med lab.  Jean was laying next to him.  Why was she here?  For that matter, why was he here?  Suddenly, he remembered.  All of his feelings of anguish came rushing back.  But why wasn't she in the other bed?  Why was she laying with him?  At least it indicated that she'd woken up.  

Scott struggled and sat up.  Jean was laying on her back.  Her shirt had shifted a bit, and on her left side was displayed a ring of purple.  Scott stared at this spot.  It went from her belly button to her back, past where he could see.  It also, he guessed, went far up underneath her shirt, too.  It was huge.  He had done this too her.  He bit his lip and quickly climbed off the table.  This woke up Jean, who sat up just in time to see Scott running out of the room.  She sighed.  She had really wanted to talk to him.   Slowly she hoisted herself off of the table and padded off in search of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"So tell me about Barbie," Bobby requested excitedly.  

"Barbie?" Hank asked, with a smirk.

"Warren went out with a hot chick named Barbie last ngiht."

"Warren, why do all your girlfriends have names that make them sound like bimbos?"

"Ha. Ha.  Warren retorted.

Hank laughed.  "But do tell."

Warren smiled.  "Now  Barbie I met cause she's Candy's friend…"

"That sounds like trouble," Bobby grinned.

"Well, maybe, but she was game.  In fact, she called me."

"Less backstory more date stories."

"She's got long blond hair, nice curves," Warren indicated as he described.  "And, oh my god was she good in bed."

"Warren!"  came Jean's voice from the hall. "Are you being crass again?"

Jean walked into the room.  She had taken a shower and her hair was now pulled back into two pigtails.  

"Hey!  You're up!"  Bobby exclaimed.  

"Indeed.  Have you seen Scott?"

"No, actually."  Hank admitted.  "He wasn't there when you woke up"

"I woke up to him scurrying out of the room."

"That's odd.  Oh, Jean, I want to run some tests on you later."

"Why?"

"You're a med student.  You know why.  To make sure there's no damage that I missed.  That was a pretty strong blow you took."

"Okay, but after I find Scott."

"Depends how long that takes you."

"Why is he avoiding her now, after we had to drag him off her last night?" Warren questioned.  

"Scott is extremely upset about what happened," Hank explained.  

"But wouldn't he want to be with her then?"

"I think," Jean interrupted.  "That he knew I'd woken up because I was laying on his table."

"You're were laying on his table?"  Bobby laughed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was concerned about him.  He was in such a deep sleep."

"We just gave him a sleeping pill," Warren explained.  

"I know.  Hank told me.  But I was still concerned.  It bothered me, by the way, that you guys drugged him.  Anyways, I don't think he knows what to say, so he's hiding."

"Thank Freud."  Warren quipped.  

"Sure you haven't read his mind?"  Bobby snickered.  

"No! I don't' do that.  He's a very private person.  And I respect that.  I would never read his mind without permission."

"Okay, okay."                                 

Jean sat at the table and Warren pushed the cereal towards her.  

"Lot of good that does her without a bowl," Bobby laughed.  Warren glared at him, but started to stand up to retieve one for her.

"Sit down!" Jean ordered.  "I can get it from here."  With her teke, she opened the cupboard and pulled out a bowl.  

"That's such a cool trick."

"Bobby," Warren muttered.  "We all have some pretty cool tricks.  Make my juice a popsicle."

Bobby grinned and pointed his finger at the glass.  The liquid froze instantly. 

"Now tell me about Barbie's cool tricks."

"Of course."

Jean shook her head. "Okay, I'm out of here.  See you guys later."

"Noon." Hank reminded her.

"Gotcha,"  Jean turned to the doorway.  She heard footsteps in the hallway.  Scott.  Where was he going?  She concentrated hard.  He was running along the corridor upstairs.  She turned around and started for the other staircase up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Did you catch up to him" Hank asked.

"No!"

"He managed to avoid you all morning?"

"Yeah, we played an elaborate game of hide and seek for two and half hours."

Hank laughed.

"Now he's making me mad.  I want to talk to him dammit!"

"Oooh.  Calm down there."

"And I'm concerned about him, y'know.  He's so bothered by what happened."

Hank nodded.  "You two were starting to get very close.  Lay back, Jeannie."  He lifted her shirt a bit to expose the bruised area.  He looked at it puzzled for a moment.

"What's wrong?".  

"I was looking at the specs on the power of Scott's blasts this morning.  All evidence indicates that you should have been hurt much worse."

"My teke probably kicked in a split second too late.  If Toad hadn't been holding me, I would have been on top of it enough to not get hit at all.  The blast wasn't prolonged, either.  I mean, he realized what happened pretty fast."

"You were lucky.  Just bruised."

Jean pulled her shirt back down, and hoisted herself off the table.  

"Now I resume my hunt for elusive Mr. Summers."

"Jeannie, maybe it would be a good idea to let him be…"

"I want to talk to him!"

"Let him be, so he can figure out…"

"I need to talk to him, Hank!  I need to!  He is so distraught today, and nobody knows where the hell he is!"

With that, she stormed out of the med lab, leaving Hank shaking his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Give me feedback!


	6. Guilt

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Another one prolonged by the ff.net site issues…

Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Scott lay on the dock.  It was pouring rain .  He didn't care.  He just felt the constant pulsing of the raindrops on his back.  It dulled the pain in his head.  By now his clothing was soaked.  

Jean approached slowly and quietly.  She had seen him from the house.  She didn't want to approach too quickly, for fear of scaring him away.  Now, however, she was too close for him to go anywhere.  Except into the lake, and she wouldn't put it past him, given his disposition of the day.   Jean inched onto the dock.  He hadn't acknowledged her yet.  Jean was drenched by now as well, thankful that it wasn't especially cold out.  She stood at his feet.

"Gotcha this time."

Scott spun around and inched his way toward the edge of the dock.  

"Where do you plan on going?  Into the lake?"

Scott stared up at her, terrified.  Jean sat down next to him.  

"Scott…"

She put her hand on his shoulder.  All of the anger she's felt toward him earlier was gone.  She was just glad to have found him.  He looked like a drowned little puppy.  His lip was quivering.  

"It's all right," Jean assured, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him down to lay on her lap.  

"Jean…I…don't know…what…to say," he choked out between sobs.  "I …I…I'm so….sorry."

"Scott, I know,"  Jean stroked his back.  "I know sweetie, it was an accident. I'm okay."

"It's…my worst….fear… you know.   Hurting…you."

"It's okay.  It's just a bruise.  My teke kicked in quick."

Scott burrowed his head against her thigh and Jean ran her hands through his sopping hair.

"Come on, let's go inside.  We can dry off, and talk a little more.  I don't want you to get yourself sick."

Jean pushed Scott to his feet.   He was silent, as they walked to the house.  When they got inside, Jean led him to his room.  

"Where are your towels?"

"In the bathroom."

Scott stood listlessly in the middle of the room.  Jean retrieved two towels and began to dry herself off as she came back over to Scott.  He didn't take the towel right away, so she lay them down on the bed and set about peeling off his shirt.  Scott jumped away. 

"Either you take it off, or I will."

Scott let her continue. She had him stripped down to his soaked boxer shorts.  They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Where are your comfy clothes?"

Scott didn't answer, but trudged over to the dresser, and yanked a T shirt and sweatpants out of the drawer.  

"Do you want something?"

Jean nodded.  He tossed some clothing at her.  

"I'm going to go change in the bathroom, to give you some privacy."

Jean smiled.  It was the first full sentence he'd said since she found him.  She quickly dried off and dressed herself in his soft T shirt and sweatpants.  She thankfully, had not been soaked all the way through.  She was rolling up the bottom of the pants as Scott came out of the bathroom.  He came over to sit next to her on the bed.  

"Can I see the bruise?"

"Are you sure?"

Scott nodded.  "I saw part of it before.  This morning."

Jean raised the hem of her T shirt.  The bruise on her side stretched six inches in diameter.  Scott's hand shook as he traced the outline.  

"That tickles."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really."

"It looks awful."

Scott began to take deep calming breaths.  He finally tipped himself over to lay his head against Jean's stomach.   

"Scott, really, I'm okay.  I'm not mad, I'm not hurt.  I'm okay."

She ran her hands up and down his back.

^^^Students, please report to the lounge.  I would like to have a post mission meeting.^^^

Scott sat up, full of dread.  "I…don't…want to talk…about it."

"We have to Scott.  We have to talk about it to learn from it."

"Yeah, don't shoot.  Ever."

"Scott!"

He stared at the floor.  

"Come on.  Let's go."  

She pulled him onto his feet.  Looking up at him, they caught each other's eyes.  She threw her arms around him and held him tight.  He raised his arms around her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"I would like to discuss last night's mission," the Professor explained.  

He sat in the center of the room with the students on the periphery.  Hank, Bobby and Warren were on the couch, and Jean and Scott were in the big chair.  

"Who would like to begin?"

"Well, we were lost from the beginning," Warren began. "Scott was right. It was underground, and it was far more massive than any of us imagined."

"We got really lost," Bobby agreed, "Then we ended up in this big room."

"And we were ambushed by The Brotherhood.  They had Griffin.  Avalanche started trouble, so I grabbed Griffin and Bobby, and we raced for the surface, with the hope that Bobby could freeze the river."

Bobby nodded.  "I couldn't hold it long."

"Inside," Hank added. "We were all  brawling.  I was fighting Blob, Toad had Jean, and Scott was fighting Mystique."

"At one point, Mystique came to hide behind Toad and I."

She looked at Scott.  He remained quiet.  She continued.  "Then Mystique jumped out from behind us.  Scott fired, Mystique jumped out of the way.  It hit me."

Jean leaned back against Scott, a calming gesture. He slid his arm around her waist.

"Scott?" the Professor asked.

Scott looked up.  

"What led to that?"

"Mystique, she had been attacking me on one rock ledge then she jumped to the other, near, uh, Jean and Toad.  I don't know how she jumped out of the way so fast…"

He stopped, tightening his grip on Jean's waist.  

"My concern, Scott, is not about that.  I'm more concerned that you became so unstable when you realized what had happened.  Thankfully, they Brotherhood backed off.  Otherwise it would have been Henry fighting alone."

"I couldn't just leave her there!"

"I'm not saying you should have.  But once you established her pulse and breath, you should have aided Henry.  Not to mention that all of you seemed easily overtaken by the Brotherhood this time. We will begin some intensive sessions in the Danger Room tomorrow.  You may all go now."

The Professor left the room.

"Yikes," Warren mouthed.  "Is it dinner time yet?"

"You're home for dinner tonight?" Bobby asked.

"I'm going out later, for drinks."

"With who?"

"Brittanny."

"Who's that?" Hank asked.  

"I met her this afternoon at the bookstore."

"At least this one can read."

The guys laughed as the left, leaving Jean and Scott alone in the lounge.  He was resting his head on her shoulder, his arms still tightly wrapped around her waist.  She pressed her head back against his chest.  

"You okay?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk? No.  Just sit.  Like this."

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Mmm."

They sat like that for a long time, in silence.  She was content to just let him hold her, because he needed to.  He needed to feel her presence to know she was really okay.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`


	7. Nightmare

Encounters With an Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Scott tossed and turned in his bed, thrashing wildly.  He had turned down Jean's offer to stay with him if he wanted, and was now cycling through his typical nightmare cycle.  Tonight, though, there was an addition to the rotation.  Over and over again he relived hitting Jean with his optic blast.  Scott kicked and screamed in an effort to make it go away but he couldn't wake up, it just kept running over and over again.  His blue blanket twisted around his legs, and got caught, rendering him unable to kick any longer.  Now, he rolled side to side, trying to purge the images.  Finally he fell off his bed with a loud thud.  There, laying on the floor, he finally woke up, and sat with his knees curled to his chest, sobbing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Jean head Scott's mental distress cry long before she heard him scream.  Quickly, she threw on her slippers and scurried down the hall.  She had wanted to stay with him.  She offered, he said he'd be fine.  She didn't want to push or seem too eager.  So she let him be.  Now though, she knew he was not fine.  Scott had nightmares all the time.  Memories from his past.  But this time, she could sense he was caught on the same thing over and over.

As she got closer to his room, she could see that a crowd had formed.  

"What's going on in there?" Bobby asked.

"I haven't heard him scream in a long time," Hank admitted.  "He's had a very violent nightmare."

"Big surprise.  After what he's been through.  I'd be totally freaked too."

Warren peeked his head out of his bedroom.  "He okay?"

"We're not sure yet, but we'll take care of it," Hank announced.  "No need to leave your guest."

"Warren has a guest?" Bobby asked, scurrying over for a look into the room.  

"No way.  Mine."

"Wow.  She's naked! Is that Brittanny?"

"Shh.  No.  Brittanny didn't show.  This is Bambi."

Hank burst out laughing.  "I think that's the best name yet."

Jean strode into their cluster.  "Has anyone gone in yet?"

"No.  Commotion stopped.  We saw you coming, figured you were best equipped for picking a lock."

"Yeah, I can take care of this. He hasn't had a nightmare like this in a long time. "

Hank nodded. "You have this under control Jeannie?"

"Yeah.   Uh, don't wait for me."

"Alrighty.  Bobby, go back to bed.  Let Warren fuck his date in peace."

Jean sighed as the boys departed, and she telekinetically picked Scott's lock.  

He was still on the floor when she entered.  The blanket was in a heap at his feet.  Scott had his knees curled to his chest, and he was soaked with sweat.  His chest shook with each sob. Jean knelt down in front of him.  Gingerly she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder.  He winced.

"Are you okay?"

Scott looked up at Jean.  He didn't say anything.

"Who am I kidding?  I know you're not."  She stroked his shoulder.  "Was it the battle?"

Scott nodded.  "It started…like usual…plane crash…orphanage…etcetera…then over…and over…hitting you."

Jean pulled him closer and allowed him to collapse in her lap as she had earlier.  As she ran her hands over his back he slowly calmed down.  

"I should have stayed."

"I didn't want to impose."  

"You wouldn't have.  I wanted to stay."

Scott sat up to look at Jean.  "You did?"

"Scott, I care about you.  And I know how bad your nightmares get.  I had a feeling this would prompt more."

"Why didn't you insist?"

"Scott, I know how you would have reacted to that.  You're stubborn.  Especially with your pride.  You said you'd be fine.  I backed off."

Scott nodded.  They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching each other.  

"Hey, why don't you change out of that soaked, disgusting shirt, and lay back down."

"I don't think I could fall asleep again."

"It's 1:30 in the morning.  You can't get up for the day now.  I'll help you."  

Scott locked eyes with her for a moment, then stood up and crossed the room to his bureau.  He pulled his shirt over his head and flung it at the hamper in the corner.  Jean couldn't help staring at his muscular chest, in the glimmer of the moon coming in through the window.  Scott looked back over at her and she turned away, blushing.  

"How are your cuts doing?" She covered quickly.  

Scott looked down at his chest.  "A little angry.  I haven't even thought to treat them."

"As I figured.  Tomorrow, you come to the med lab and I'll dress them again."

Scott nodded as he walked back over to the bed, putting on his shirt.  Jean climbed up onto his bed and pulled the blanket back on top.  Slowly, Scott sat down next to her.

"You sure you want to stay?"

"Yes," Jean answered quickly.

"My nightmares aren't pretty."

"I know.  I can usually sense them even a little from down the hall."

"Really?"

"Yeah, its weird.  I heard you cry out mentally before you actually screamed."

Scott lay back on his pillow and stared at the ceiling.  Jean threw the blanket on top of his, and squirmed down underneath it as well.  Scott glanced back over at her nervously.  Jean reached her hand up, and traced the outline of his sleep goggles on his face.  Scott shivered.  

"You'll be fine."

Scott curled over and lay his head on Jean's chest. Her hands instantly came up around him, and lazily slid up and down his shirt.  

"Mmmm."

Jean smiled.  "Good.  I'm glad you're relaxing."

Scott tightened his arm around her waist, and for the first time since his nightmare shattered his slumber, felt like he might be able to fall back asleep.  A few minutes passed.  Jean was still awake, but she was almost certain Scott was back asleep.   Good.  He felt wonderful in her arms.  Almost too good.  Jean knew she was nearing a point of no return.  She wasn't going to be able to deny her attraction to him for much longer.  

Sighing, Jean slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Feedback! J


	8. Danger Room

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters. Marvel does.

Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…_

Scott grunted as he pushed his body up and down.  His torso was stick straight, his elbows tucked into his side.  His black muscle shirt was already soaked with sweat.  This was his third set of 50 pushups.  He had already done three sets of 50 situps and run 5 miles.  He wanted to purge himself of his failure in the mission.  

Finishing his third set, Scott stood up and walked over to the chin up bar.

_One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten…_

"What time did you leave this morning?"  Jean poked her head around the doorjamb.  

"Don't know," Scott grunted, not breaking his rhythm.  "Early."

"I was surprised that you didn't wake me up.  I'm usually a very light sleeper."

"I tried very hard not to wake you."

"I see."

Jean sat down on the blue mat, gingerly, glad Scott couldn't see.  She was sore.  Not unbearable, but still uncomfortable. She reached for her toes, pulling herself flat down on her legs, stretching out her tight muscles.  After a few seconds she opened her legs to straddle, and reached for each leg in succession.  Finally she settled down in the center, her shoulders flat on the mat, with her arms extended out toward her feet. Now this was a comfortable position, Jean decided, having warmed up a bit.  She could fall back asleep like this.  

Scott released the bar and turned to face Jean.  Seeing her laying straddled on the floor he grinned.  "That can't be comfortable." 

"Oh, but it is," Jean smiled, lifting her head a few inches to rest her chin on the mat facing him.  

Scott shook his head.  "I could never bend like that."

"My mother made me take dance when I was younger.  I guess it sort of stuck, despite the years of disuse while I was in the hospital."

"Can you do a split?"  Scott asked, sitting down on the mat beside her.

"I think I still can."  Jean  sat up and slid her left leg around behind her.  Steadying herself with her hands, she squared her  hips and pushed herself the rest of the way down.  

"I guess so."  Scott lay back down on the mat.  Jean rolled out of her split.  Scott began a series of exercises, swiveling his legs to his sides and switching.  

"Is that a new exercise we're going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet…jury's still out."  He sat up, breathing heavily.  "It's a track exercise.  For agility."

"Seems like a pretty good one."

"Maybe."

Scott lay back down to begin another series.

"Why don't you save your energy for in the Danger Room in five minutes."

"This pumps me up."

"Enh.  No complaining later then, Mr. Overachiever."

"More like Mr. Working-from-a-defecit."

"You'll do fine.  One time thing.  Not your fault, Scott."

Scott didn't answer, but continued racing his legs back and forth.  Warren, Bobby, and Hank trudged into the prep room.  

"It is far too early," Hank grumbled.  

"Why did he want us here at 7:00?"  Bobby whined.  "I haven't gotten up this early since I had to go to real high school."

Warren sat down on a bench on the side of the room, rubbing his eyes.

"What time did you go to bed, War?" Hank grinned.

"Didn't."

"How was Bambi?"

"Bambi?!"  questioned Scott and Jean at the same time, cracking up.

"I have to agree, Warren," Hank began.  "This is the craziest named one yet."

"She was hot!"  Bobby grinned, suddenly more awake.  "Warren let me peek at her sleeping naked on his bed."

"Warren!" Jean exclaimed. 

"He was already looking, I just let him get a full view."

"It's still wrong."

"No, it wasn't."  Bobby protested.

"Good morning, students," the Professor greeted, as he rolled into the room. "Are you ready for the session?"

The students nodded and walked off to the locker room to change into uniform.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

High above the room, the Professor sat in the control booth, observing the work below.  So far, twenty minutes into the exercise, his students had been working together superbly.  It was not time for his true test.  He had isolated Hank, Warren and Bobby in one quadrant of the room, fighting one particularly vicious snaking arm.   The professor threw up a slanting wall barrier separating them from Jean and Scott.

Suddenly, three arms shot out of the wall, shooting blue stun beams at the pair.  Jean successfully parried the opening shots of the first arm, and with a thrust crashed the head into the wall, disabling it.  Scott disabled the second arm by severing it swiftly in two with his blast.  A fourth arm shot out from the wall beside Jean, as she hovered, trying to tame the third one, which was flailing rapidly from side to side.  

"Scott!"  she called, warning him to take it out.  He turned quickly, and froze.  It was right next to her.  

**Scott, please!  They're plenty of room**

He focused on it, trying to determine where he could shoot it best.  

**Get it**

**I can't**

**I trust you**

Before he got a chance, it shot out at him.  Jean quickly caught the shots with her teke, but could not freeze the arm.

**I can't stop it, Scott**

Scott stared at the arm.

**Don't worry, you can do it.  I can protect myself**

Scott swallowed hard and fired, easily bisecting the head of the arm.  It fell limp to the ground.  He turned and fired upon the one that Jean was struggling to hold back with her teke, and it met a similar fate.  

**See?  No problem**

Scott sighed and nodded.  **We might not be done yet.**

But no sooner had he said that then the simulation shut down, and the Professor's voice emanated from the wall. "Nice job, you may leave now."

The door slid open. 

"Where are the others?" Jean asked, as the walked toward the door.  

"Maybe they beat their goal sooner."

"Or he just wanted to test us."

"With good reason."

"You did just fine.  You have nothing to worry about."

"Right."

"Scott!"

Scott didn't answer and turned off toward the men's locker room.  Jean followed him.  

"Hey!  You can't come in here!"  Scott protested.  He sat on the bench in the middle of the room, between the lockers.  

"Tough."

"Can't you read the sign on the door?" He turned away from her.  Jean knelt down on the bench behind him, laying her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not letting you get away with ignoring this, Scott.  You did fine.  You got the job done.  You just need to get your confidence back. You are excellent at what you do, Scott.  Don't forget it."

With that, Jean stood up and strode out of the room, leaving Scott to ponder this.


	9. Tempers

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Hank sat in the rec room's big, soft recliner reading a textbook.  Warren and Bobby sat on the large couch playing a video game.  

"Ha!" Bobby exclaimed, throwing his controller into the air. "I win again."

"I'm done playing."

"Aww."

"I don't like losing."

"Spoil sport."

Warren shrugged.  "My prerogative."

"So who're you going out with tonight?"

"Not exactly sure yet."

"Amazing."

"Actually, I have a proposition for you.  Both of you."

Hank looked up.  "Go on."

"Bambi wants me to come to the club tonight, but only if I bring friends for her friends."

"Count me in!"  Bobby grinned.

"Me as well."

"Right.  I figured as much.  But Bambi's got three friends coming."

"You know, Scott won't go for it," Hank reminded.

"I know.  I was thinking of my buddy, Preston."

"That asshole?"

"Well, what am I left with?"

"It would be nice if all of us could go out tonight.  We haven't all hung out as a group in a long time."

"Well, Jeannie loves to dance," Warren remembered. 

"But Slim will never come to a club!"  Bobby laughed. "Too uptight."

"He might," Hank began, "If we get Jeannie to persuade him."

"Yeah, he'll do anything she wants," Bobby snickered.

"What's with those two lately?" Warren asked.

"Well, he hurt her the other day, so there's been a lot of attention…" Bobby started to explain.

"No, its been longer than that.  And its weird.  They fight more than ever, but its different."

"Well," Hank started. "You know he's still interested in her."

"Even thought all agreed not to go after Jean."

"Right."

"But he still is."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say he's going after her.  He's too meek for that.  But he's still interested."

"He should have given up like the rest of us."

"Jealous, Warren?"

"Well…"

"You shouldn't be," Bobby interrupted.  "You go out with girls hotter than Jean every night."

"Still…"

"Still, nothing," Hank snapped. "He's not actively pursuing her.  Anyways, she's interested in him too."

"What!?"

"She's interested in him."

"How do you know that?"

"Jeannie told me.  She's not sure what to do about it.  Because of reactions like that."

Warren sat back against the couch and rolled his eyes.

"Hank," Bobby asked.  "Do you think he'll ever get her?"  
"I think its likely.  But I think that Jeannie will be the aggressor."

Bobby nodded.

"Anyways, tonight," Warren interrupted. "We're not going in with any specific choices.  We'll just see what the ladies pick."

"What exactly are you guys doing tonight?" Jean asked, as she walked into the room and plopped down on the smaller couch. 

"We're going to the club with Warren," Bobby smiled.

"Oh, dear."

"Wanna come?"

"Uh, no."

"Come on.  Dancing…"

Jean laughed.  "Tempting."

"Have some fun tonight."

"Have you guys invited Scott?"

"You know he won't go."

"Invite him.  Please."

Warren scowled. "We'll invite Slim.  But he has never ever come with us to a club before."

"Oh, you sound so thrilled." Jean mocked.

"If you want him to come, you try Jean.  He'll say no to us."

"You'd prefer he didn't come."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Jean!  He isn't exactly the most social person.  He'll turn my girls away."

"Poor baby."

"What's your problem?"

"Your attitude."

"Jean, these are my normal friends we're talking about.  There are certain impressions I like to keep."

Scott walked down the hall, pausing outside the door as he heard the tempers flaring.

"So you think Scott will ruin that impression?"  
"I didn't say that!"

"Yes, you did."  Jean stood up in a full rage now.

"For God's sake Jeannie, I didn't.  I just wasn't going to bother inviting him because I knew he wouldn't come."

Scott leaned against the wall, listening.

"Well, maybe he stays cynical and sarcastic and not particularly social because you don't make an effort."

"Errgh!" Warren growled, standing up.  "All right!  What do you want, Jeannie?  I'll go fucking invite him right now."

"Don't bother.  You obviously don't want to."  She stalked over to the door.  "I'm not coming."  Jean slammed the door shut.

"What the hell was that about!?" Warren demanded.

"Holy shit," Bobby laughed.  "She's angry."

"Yes, Jeannie has quite a temper," Hank began.  "Warren, let it go.  She provoked it.  But it demonstrated what I was saying earlier, right?"

Warren nodded unhappily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Outside, Jean walked right into Scott.

"Oh!" she squealed, stumbling backwards.  "You startled me."

"I do that."  Scott offered his hands to help her up.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough."

"For what?"  
"Hmm?"

"Enough for what?"

Scott shrugged, and cocked his head to the side, indicated that he'd rather talk about this elsewhere.  They walked down the hall to the kitchen.  Jean sat down at the table and slammed her fist down.

"Pretending that's Warren?"

Jean smiled.  "He was so infuriating!"

"You shouldn't let him get to you."

"But you heard what he was saying!"

"But Jean, like you said, I **am** cynical, and sarcastic, and not particularly social." 

Jean blushed.  "But that's not the point."

"And I wouldn't have gone to the club."

"If I had asked, would you?"

Scott hesitated.  She looked him straight in the eyes, seeking them out behind his glasses.  

"I don't know."  He sat down beside her. "Probably after a bit of fighting."

Jean laughed. "Always a battle with you."  

Scott shrugged.  "You should go.  You love to dance."

"No, I don't want to.  I'm too mad at Warren."

"You don't have to fight for me."

"I know I don't have to.  I want to."

Jean reached over and grabbed Scott's hand. 

"Why don't you think you're worth fighting for?"

Scott looked down at the table.  "I'm dangerous."

"Scott…"  Jean reached out and put her other hand on his shoulder.  He flinched at first, but then relaxed.  

"I know you don't blame me, but it still kind of showed me what I've always been afraid of."

"I know.  We're doing okay though.  You did so well this morning."

"It was hard."

"But you did it."  
Scott nodded and turned to her.  "You assured me.  You trust me.  I don't know why, but you do.  But it made me able to do what I needed to do.  It's a step.  A baby one, but a step."

Jean smiled, and scooted closer to him.  She wrapped her arms around him, and they held each other for a few minutes.

As they broke apart, Jean said, "I hope you'll be somewhat social this evening."

"What did you have in mind?"

Jean blushed. "I…I don't know."

Scott held her gaze.  "Food, entertainment. Something like that?"

"Yeah, something like that," Jean laughed.

Scott grinned.

"You should do that more often."

"What?"  
"Smile."

Scott laughed.  "For you, maybe."

Jean blushed again. 

"Your cheeks are the color of your hair."

Jean turned away.  Scott laughed and pulled her around to face him.  She was pouting.  He smirked.  

"That's not the same smile!"

"Well, maybe you'll see the other one later.  7-ish?  We'll find something to do."

Scott headed for the door.  Jean followed him out with her eyes, finally sinking back into her chair and smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Feedback!


	10. Date?

Encounters with An Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.  The song is by Billy Joel.

Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Jean stood by her closet.  She had no idea what to wear.  Scott wouldn't tell her where they were going.  She was sure he was just taunting her, because he assured her that he had indeed picked a place to go.  'Just dress like you usually do.  Don't worry.'  That hadn't helped.  Jean pulled a casual brown skirt out and tossed it on the bed.  She then yanked a pair of blue jeans off of their hanger and threw them next to the skirt.  Scowling, she took five shirts, hangers and all, over to the bed.  Why was she so nervous?  She'd been out with Scott dozens of times before.  She lay back on her bed, pondering this.   A knock at the door startled her out of her thought.  She flipped the lock with her teke.

"Come in."

Warren stepped into the room, dressed in his clubbing best, replete with a shiny, silver, bowling shirt.

"I came to apologize."

"You, apologize?"

"Can it, Jeannie."

"Fine."

"Maybe I was a little out of line earlier."

"You think?"

"Jean…"

"Okay, okay."

"So, anyways, I'm sorry I said those things about Scott."

Warren extended his hand, and Jean shook it.

"I accept your apology."

"What's with all the clothes out?"

"I can't decide what to wear."

"You change your mind about coming with?"

"No, I'm going out."

"Oh.  Where?"

"I actually don't know.  Which is why this is hard."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"He won't tell me."

"Who?"

"Scott.  He's making it a game.  A very frustrating game."

"You're going out with Scott tonight?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Warren scowled.

Jean continued to look at various combinations of her clothing.

"There, that'll do."

"Huh?"

"I think I've picked out my outfit." She held it up to herself.  "What do you think?"

"It's fine."

"What's your problem now?"

"So this is a **date** with Scott tonight?"

Jean hesitated.  "I don't know.  We just kinda made plans."

"I see."

"You think this is a bad idea?"

"I don't know, Jeannie.  How will it affect the team?"

"You mean yourself?  How will it affect you?  Well, Warren, I'll let you know right off the bat that I'm not interested in you and never have been.  And this is regardless of whether you **gave up** on me or not."

"I see," Warren frowned.  "You honestly don't think the fact that he's pursuing you…"

"He's not pursuing me…"

"Yes, he is, Jeannie!"

"He is not pursuing me.  Not actively.  He's my friend."

"He wants you."

"I know, Warren!  I know he's interested.  There's a big difference between interest and pursuit.  You pursue girls…"

"You make it sound bad!"

"It's not!  I'm just saying that its completely different from what Scott's doing."

"Do you want him?"

"Warren…"

"Do you?"

"He's my best friend…I…I just don't know right now."

"But you think you do?"

Jean nodded.

"Fine.  That's what I wanted to know.  Just be careful.  He's not exactly stable lately."

"Well, that's just because…"

"I know why.  I'm just saying be careful.  I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Fine, Warren."

"Do you think he can give you what you want in a man?"

"I think so, Warren.  Scott and I are best friends.  We have a very strong connection.  I know him better than any of the rest of you do."

Warren nodded.  "Okay, Jeannie.  You seem to know what you're getting yourself into.  Have fun." 

He turned and left.  Jean lay back on her bed and sighed.  Was this a good idea?  It wasn't a good sign that she was already getting grief from her teammates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Scott looked himself over in the mirror. He was wearing a black polo shirt with khaki pants, both of which he had carefully pressed himself.  He was nervous.  Where had he gotten the nerve to ask Jean out from?  And it had come so easily, very unlike his usual interaction with girls.  Jean was always different though.  Assuring himself that he looked fine, Scott left his room and walked down the hall to Jean's room.  Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

"It's open!"

Scott turned the knob and went in.  Jean was standing in front of her mirror, putting on eye shadow.  

"Sorry, I'm running a little behind."

"That's okay."  Scott sat on the bed and watched her.  "You, uh…look great."

Jean had picked the brown skirt, with a fitted black shirt.

"You think?"

"Yeah…"

"Did I dress appropriately for out activity?" Jean asked, turning around.

Scott nodded.

"I wanted to hurt you for that by the way."

Scott laughed.  "Your outfit is fine."

"So where are we going?"

"Well, you like to dance, and you gave up going to the club with the guys to hang out with me, so I, uh, found this place, they play like classic rock, so I can deal with that, and you can get your dancing."

Jean smiled.  "You'll go to a club?"

"It's a small club."

"And you'll dance?"

Scott nodded.  "I'll try."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Scott's choice of club turned out to be a little more of a dive than he'd anticipated, but the food and drinks were cheap and the music good.  Jean and Scott sat at a high table, munching on French fries.  Jean had succeeded at getting Scott out on the small dance floor four times thus far.  

"Are you having a good time?" Scott yelled above the music.

"Yes!" Jean smiled.  "This is a lot of fun."

"Good."

"Did you know you could dance like that?"

Scott shook his head sheepishly.

"You're actually enjoying it."

He nodded.  The music changed.

_Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time_

Scott grabbed Jean's hand and pulled her out to the dance floor.  It was an eclectic song to dance to, so they were just bopping around, having a great time.   
  


_If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
  
_

_Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

Jean pulled Scott closer to her, and they just sort of swayed back and forth to the beat.  

"How do you dance to a song like this?" Scott asked.

"You make it up as you go along."

They laughed and spun around, holding each others hands.

  
_Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest time  
Oh, oh, oh  
For the longest  
I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time  
  
Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right  
And I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
But I've gone this far  
And it's more than I hoped for  
  
Who knows how much further we'll go on  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

"This is a great song!" Jean exclaimed.  

They were bouncing back and forth.

"Very appropriate," Scott muttered softly.

"What was that?"

He looked at her. "I said it was kind of appropriate."

Jean leaned in and lay her head on his shoulder, letting the beat guide them.  "Yeah, it is."_  
_  
_I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself  
Hold on to your heart  
Now I know the woman that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
And it's more than I hoped for  
  
I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time_

The song ended and Jean and Scott stood in an embrace in the middle of the floor for a long time, despite the beginning of the next song.  Finally, she pulled back a bit and looked up at him, searching for his eyes.  She met them and was drawn in.  Ever so slowly they leaned in and kissed, very gently, very awkwardly.  

"Relax," Jean whispered. 

Scott blushed, and pulled away, leading her back to the table.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Scott."

"I just don't really know…I don't…I don't have much experience."

He was staring at the table.  

"I know, Scott.  It was nice.  You were just tense.  Really."  

"Okay."

"Plus I didn't think the middle of the dance floor was the best place for a lesson."

Scott laughed and gave her a half smile.

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"The rest of your smile!  You promised me you'd smile tonight."

Scott gave in and smiled.  He grabbed her hand and kissed it.  "I am having a great time."

"Me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

FEEDBACK!!  J


	11. The Next Day

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 11

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"So, how was your evening last night, Scott?" Warren asked, entering the Danger Room.  

Scott was on the blue mat, doing push ups.  

"Good."

Warren sauntered over to him.  "Where'd you go?"

"A rock club."

Scott continued with his pushups.  Warren sat down next to him.  "A rock club?"

"Yup."

"Where the hell'd ya find that?"

"It's downtown."

"I thought you didn't like clubs."

Warren rolled over onto his stomach and joined in with some pushups of his own.  

"Well, I figured that I could deal with rock music."

"I see," Warren began doing jumping pushups.  "So you can deal with a club, under the right circumstances?"

"Right,"  Scott lowered himself onto his belly and rolled over onto his back.  

"So the only "right circumstance" that could get you to go to a club is Jeannie?"

Scott didn't answer, instead beginning his sit up sequence.  

"You show her a good time?"  Warren prodded. 

"I suppose.  I think so."

"A real good time?"

"What're getting at?"

"You sleep with her?"

"No!" 

Scott sat up and looked at Warren.  Warren stopped doing pushups and glared at Scott.  

"So why do you answer like that?  I thought you wanted her."

"I…uh…I really respect Jean."

"And you're implying that there's something disrespectful about sex?"

"No…but we just went out for the first godamn time, Warren.  I don't do that."

"Have you ever had sex?"

"Yes, Warren."

"Just asking.  I've never seen you with a girl."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Does Jeannie know a lot about you?"

"I think so."

"Why'd you go after her after we agreed not to?"

Scott stood up and paced around the room.

"I don't…"

"We all gave up on her.  You didn't."

"But I didn't chase after her, Warren."

"But you did."

"I did not.  Yes, I like Jean.  A lot.  And I have for a very long time.  Since I fucking met her.  She and I have become very good friends.  We've connected in a way that I've never connected with anyone."

"So you sort of just sat idly by admiring her, letting her take the lead?"

"I guess.  I don't know."

"How noble."

"What?"

"I'm just saying."

"You're getting at something."

"Well, you were sneaky."

"How so?"

"You stopped going after her like we all agreed…"

"I was never **going after her** to begin with."

"Well, whatever the hell it was.  Anyways, you agreed like the rest of us, and just didn't go after her, but made your interest known."

"I never told her."

"But everyone fucking knew, Scott.  You know that."

"Yeah."

"Nice and insidious."

"Get over it."

Warren stood up and walked over to Scott.  

"Getting an attitude now?"

Scott didn't answer.  Warren growled and began to leave the room.

"You jealous?"

"Well, put it bluntly, yes.  You know I wanted Jeannie when she first got here."

"That was five years ago."

"Still."

"No still.  Jean's not your type, and you know it. She has too much respect for herself."

Warren turned and stormed out of the room.

Scott sighed and typed in the code for a difficult simulation that would release his anger at Warren.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```

Jean sat in the library, surrounded by books.  The table was covered in medical journals, and anatomy books.  

"Working hard?"  Warren asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yes."

"What for?"

"Anatomy test.  Monday."

"Ah…interesting stuff.  The bones of the hip," Warren laughed, picking up one of the handouts.

"Put it down.  I know right where I've put everything, so I can refer back to it easily."

"Ah yes, Miss Anal Retentive."

"Ha ha."

"So, how was you date last night?"

"Warren…"

"Just asking."

"It was very nice."

"Oh good."

"I don't think you could possibly apply more sarcasm to your voice."

"I hear you went dancing."

"You talked to Scott?"

"Yup.  How was the dancing?"  
"Very fun."

"Anything, uh, interesting happen?"

"Warren…"

"Did he take you out on a date and not even attempt to kiss you?"

"No, he kissed me," Jean smiled.

"Oh."

"See, you don't really want the details."

"I guess not."

"I need to study now.  I lost all of last week to battles.  This exam is huge."

"Fine Jeannie, fine."

Warren stood up and kicked his chair back toward the table.  

"That's mature."

Warren stalked out of the room.  Jean shook her head and resumed reading the book centered in front of her.  She had been sitting there, in nearly the same position since early in the morning.  It wasn't like to her to put off studying until the weekend before the exam, but the following week had been full of extenuating circumstances.  She rested her head on her left hand and tried to concentrate.

Scott stepped quietly into the room.  "Hey."

"Oh!" Jean spun to face him.

"Sorry."

"It's okay.  Just a little startled."

Scott walked over to the table and sat down in the chair beside her.  

"That's quite a spread."

"I have so much to take in by 9 AM on Monday."

"Awww."

"I've put this off.  And now I wish I hadn't."

Jean lay her head on the table.  Scott reached over and rubbed her neck.  She shivered.

"Oh, is this, uh, okay?"  

"Yes, its fine.  Just tickled at first."

Scott smiled.  "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I wish I could, Scott, but I really need to study."

"You've been sitting in here since like 9 o'clock this morning."

"I know.  But, I neglected it all week."

Scott pouted.

"Don't do that."

Scott smiled and stopped.  They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Did you have a good time last night?"  Scott asked finally.

Jean looked over at him.  He was a little tense.

"Of course I did, Scott."

"I was just wondering…"

"Really.  I had a great time."

"Okay…"

"You don't sound convinced."

"No, I believe you when you say you had a good time."

"Didn't that kiss tell you I had a good time?"

"Well, yes, but then you said 'relax', and I didn't know what to think."

"Oh," Jean cooed.  "I'm sorry I said it like that.  You were just so tense, I wanted you to relax so you'd enjoy it more."

"It kind of scared me.  I thought you didn't like it."

"No, I did."

Scott blushed.  "But you were happy last night?"

"Yes, for the ten-millionth time.  Why are you so concerned?"

"I don't know. I just want to make sure that this is what you really want, so it won't adversely affect the team, I guess."

"Have you been talking to Warren?"

Scott nodded. "He was kind of pissed."

"I know.  He and I have had it out three times in the past 2 days already.  He just doesn't like that I'm not interested in him.  And never have been."

Scott nodded.  "You don't think I betrayed my promise, do you?"

"Scott, you overheard my screaming match with him yesterday.  I was defending you."

"Oh yeah."  Scott sat back in his chair, quiet.

"It's bothering you, though?"

"A little."

"I'll have to duke it out with him again."

"Be nice."

"I will."

"So, food?"

"Scott, I really do need to study."

"Why was the last time you ate?"

"Umm…"

"If you have to think it was too long ago."

"Last night out with you."

"Nearly 24 hours ago."

"I'm fine."

"You need to eat."

"I need to study."

"Jean…"

"Scott, I'll be fine."

Scott sighed, and stood up.  "How bout this?  If I make something, will you take a bit of time and eat?"

Jean smiled.  "I think I can handle that."

"Okay, good.  How does pasta sound?"

"Fine."

"Good.  That's pretty much all I can cook," he grinned.  Scott leaned down to her and kissed her firmly on the lips.  

"Be back in a bit."

Jean smiled.  This was all happening so quickly.  She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this way about anyone.  Had she ever?  Pondering this, she decided she hadn't.  Scott Summers was something special.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````

FEEDBACK!!! J


	12. Exam

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer:  I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.

Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Jean squinted awake as the sunlight peered through her blinds.  She sat up, puzzled.  She was in her bedroom.  The last thing she remembered was studying in the library.  She quickly looked at the clock.  It was 6:45am.  Good, she hadn't overslept for her 9 o'clock exam.  The indicator light for the alarm was on.  She didn't remember setting it.  Clicking the button, she saw it was set for 7am, just the right time.  Climbing out of bed, she realized that she was still in the same clothes she'd been wearing the day before.  Granted, it was flannel pants and a T shirt because she had done nothing but study, but it was still yesterday's clothing, and she never did that.  Why couldn't she remember going to bed?  She remembered Scott coming to visit her, and then going to make her dinner, then nothing else.  He must have come back and found her asleep.

Jean trudged down the hall to Scott's room.  She paused outside the door.  It was early.  Should she wake him?  She tried the doorknob.  It was unlocked.  She tiptoed in.  

"Morning sleepyhead," Scott called from the bed.  He was awake, reading.  Jean climbed up the bed to lay beside him.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, I think."

Scott chuckled. "You were out cold when I came back with dinner."

"I figured that."  
"I didn't want to wake you, so I carried you up to your room as carefully as possible."

Jean smiled.  "You even remembered to set my alarm."

Scott nodded.  "Think you're ready for your exam?"

"Yeah."

"Good.  What time does that go till?"

"Two, I think."

"Any other classes today?"

Jean shook her head.  "Just a little lab work.  An hour or two."

"Okay.  Wanna do something again tonight?"

"That would be nice."

Scott smiled, then frowned. "Shit."

"What?"

"The Professor scheduled an extra Danger Room session for 6."

"Ugh."

"Yeah, exactly."

"Well, we can do something after that."

Scott nodded.  "Any preference?"

"Surprise me."

"Sure."

Scott leaned in towards Jean, pulling her chin up, and bringing her in for a kiss.  When they finally broke apart, Jean was grinning widely.  

"Am I getting better?"

She laughed.  "Scott, you were never bad.  You were just nervous.  But yes, the kisses are getting much better."  She kissed him again.  They sat there making out for a while until Jean pulled back. 

"Unfortunately, I have to go get ready now."

She hoisted herself off the bed.  Scott leaned in for a last kiss.  "Have a good day." He smiled as she left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

Jean stood at the lab bench placing her samples into the centrifuge.  Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but a section had fallen out, and she kept pushing that out of her face.  Her exam had gone well.  It was long, but she felt confident.  Hank sat at the computer, entering data.

"So was it easy?"  he asked.

"I wouldn't say easy.  But I was prepared."

"Worked all day yesterday, huh?"

Jean nodded.  "I wish I could take in information as easily as you do."

"You're smart, Jeannie."

"Not as smart as you."

Hank shrugged.  "You manage to excel."

"I guess so."

They worked in silence for a while.

"Scott was very funny yesterday.  He didn't want you to run yourself down.  He was following me around for a while…'should I go see how she is?'…'if you want, but you know how Jeannie gets when she's studying'…it was quite amusing."

Jean smiled. "I fell asleep studying, and he carried me up to my room.  And even set my alarm."

"Always detail oriented."

Jean nodded.

"You had a good time with him the other night, huh?"

"Amazing."

Hank smiled.  

"Good to see you don't side with Warren."

"Nah.  I mean, we did all agree not to pursue you, but that was five years ago, and it's a special case.  He's crazy about you, and it seems you feel the same way.  So, no, I don't agree with Warren.  He needs to get over it, he's got plenty of girls.  But Jeannie, don't start fights."

"I don't!"

"Jeannie, you and Warren have fought, what, three times in the last few days?" 

Jean nodded, scowling.

"Don't egg him on.  Tell him you're happy with Scott, and leave it at that."

"He challenges me."

"I know.  Be the better person."

"My temper gets the better of me."  
"I know.  I've seen it.  But try.  I'm going to talk to him too."

Jean nodded.  "Thank you."

"I have a feeling that the current animosity is the impetus for the extra Danger Room session tonight.  I'll see you later."

Hank gathered his bag, and left the room.  Jean programmed the centrifuge to do what she wanted it to.

"Hey."

Jean spun around to see Scott coming into the room.  He looked good in his fitted T shirt, and blue jeans.  She smiled.  He jumped up to sit on the table.  

"Got a problem."

"Oh?"  Jean came over to him. 

"My back hurts like hell."

"I completely forgot about those wounds.  How are they?"  
"Yeah, I'd forgotten about them too.  Apparently, they're angry."

"Okay, off."  She said, tugging on his shirt.  He pulled it over his head, and she went behind him to take a look.  

"You haven't taken care of them at all, have you?"

Scott took his head, sheepishly.

"This is infected."

"I figured."

"Scott…"  Jean scowled, and crossed to a cabinet to retrieve her supplies.  "How are the other ones?"

Scott shrugged. Jean scowled and patted a cottonball full of peroxide on his back.  

"Ow!"  he yelped.  

Jean reached around and put her other hand on his stomach to hold him still and relax him.  Her fingers lightly grazed his well defined abdomen.  He sighed and let her finish treating his back without complaint.  She walked around to the front, and after giving him a quick kiss, demanded, "Off," pointing to his pants.  Scott didn't move.

"Scott…now!"

"I'm sure that one's fine."

"That one was bad."  He still didn't move.  He didn't want to see just how happy she was making him. "Come on!"  Finally, Jean reached in and undid his fly, and Scott gulped.  Jean yanked the pants down, and Scott gasped as her hand passed the sensitive area.  

"Why was that so difficult?"

Scott looked down at the floor.

"This one was fine, huh?  Scott, its bright red."

He sat back onto the table, and immediately jumped back off.

"That's freezing!"

"Sit down," Jean laid her hands on his bare chest, and pushed him.

Scott moaned softly.  Jean smiled, and bent over to reach the cut.  Scott tensed the second Jean's hand, or rather the cottonball, touched his inner thigh.  He couldn't think of anything with Jean's hand there.  He breathed deeply and tried not to squirm too much.  Jean's hand brushed against the bulge in his shorts as she stood up, and he gasped again.  

"Done," Jean blushed.

Scott looked up at her, right into her eyes.  "Thank you."  He placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her closer to him.  They held each other for a while.

"Different from the first time we were in this position, huh?" Scott mused. 

Jean nodded and brought her head down on his.  She rubbed the soft skin of his back, and he shivered.

"That feels nice."  
"Good."

He squeezed her tightly.  She sighed and bent down to kiss him.  

"Oh," Hank laughed. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No…" Jean quickly jumped away, and Scott stood up to pull up his pants.  "I was just, uh, treating his cuts again."

"You just like getting him half naked on the table.  Letting those cuts get infected on purpose, Slim?"

"No…I just kind of forgot about them."

Hank laughed.  "Oh, Jeannie, I talked to him.  He's going to chill out."

Scott looked at Jean quizzically.  She mouthed 'Warren'.  He nodded.

"You two ready for the DR?"

"Thrilled," Jean laughed.

"Onward," Hank announced, and headed out of the room.  Scott kissed Jean quickly, and they followed him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Feedback, please!


	13. Teamwork

Encounters with an Icy Table

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.  Marvel does.  The songs belong to: Tommy James and the Shondells, Ace of Base, Dan Hill, Meatloaf, Madonna, and Cyndi Lauper.  And the ending is rather Strictly Ballroom-esque.  HeheJ

Chapter 13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"What was that about?"  Bobby asked, as he watched Hank walk down the hallway. 

"Hank wants me to lay off Scott and Jean,"  Warren answered, sitting on the blue mat.  "Come on, warm up."

Reluctantly, Bobby joined him.  "Are you still pissed that Scott went after Jean?"

"I don't know.  I really wanted her at one point."

"But she wants Scott."

"I know.  That's how I'm starting to reason it.  Scott didn't go after Jean.  Jean went after Scott."

"But didn't he ask her out?"

"Yeah, but it was inevitable by then.  They kind of cemented their bond with that accident.  Anyways, you put it best.  I've got plenty of girls hotter than Jean, who are more than willing to sleep with me."

Bobby grinned.  "Lucky."

"Your day will come.  Some of my girls thought you were cute the other night."

"I don't want to be cute.  Cute means young.  I want to be sexy."

Warren cracked up, laughing.  Hank strode into the room, followed by Scott and Jean. 

"Let's get this session over with,"  Scott said.

"Scott, rushing a Danger Room session?"  Bobby gasped.

"An **extra** Danger Room session."

"I see."

They walked into the large, domed, metal room. 

"Greetings, students," boomed the Professor's voice from the control booth.  The room transformed into a series of tunnels.  The ground shook, and Hank and Bobby were soon cut off from the others.  The simulation ended on their side, and they looked at each other puzzled.  

"Oh well.  I figured that's what this was for."

Bobby nodded.  "Extra free time."

Jean was soon separated from the other two men.  

"Shit!"  Scott declared, firing at the thick tunnel walls to no avail.  The ceiling was still open.  "Fly us over!"

Warren was already off the ground, and heading up alone, when the ceiling of the tunnel closed over.  He swooped back down to Scott. 

"Take me with you."

"There's no way out."

"I'll make a way out."

Warren nodded, and grabbed Scott under his arms.  Scott looked up at the ceiling and fired.  The flimsy material easily warped, and broke apart, creating an aperture for them to fly through.  

"Goddamnit!  There's a ceiling over it all!" Warren yelled, touching them down on the surface of the ceiling.  "How the hell do we know where she is?"

"Hold on."  Scott put his fingers to his temples and concentrated hard.  **Jean!  Jean!**

**I hear you.  Walk a little, so I can pick up where you are**

Scott paced on the thin metal ceiling.  It creaked.  

**I hear you.  Walk forward a little bit.**

Scott did as you were told.

**Okay, you're over my compartment now.  There are arms holding me down**

"She's down here."

"How do you know?"

"Telepathic conversation."

"She brings you into those?"

"Yeah.  They're a little odd.  But extremely useful in battle."

Warren nodded.  "How do we get in?"

Scott paused.

**Scott, blast through**

**Jean, I can't. I don't know where you are**

**Jump**

Scott jumped.

**Shoot straight down.  I'm well out of the way**

**I can't**

**You can.  Scott, you have to.  These metal arms are starting to hurt me**

**I'm afraid**

**You can do it.  I trust you**

Scott looked down.

"Are you going to blast?"  Warren asked.

Scott nodded.

"Where is she?"

"Not under me, she says."

Very slowly, Scott raised his hand to his visor, looking down.

"You sure?"

"No.  But Jean is.  I've got to trust her.  She trusts me."

Warren nodded.  "Fire away."

Scott pressed the button, searing the metal directly in front of his feet.  

**There you go**

Scott didn't answer, but knelt to peer through the small hole.  Seeing Jean far off to the side, he stood up, and increased the size of the hole.  Warren grabbed him again, and they descended into the hole.  Jean was being held to the side, by three large robotic arms.   Scott rushed over, and another arm rushed out of the wall.  He quickly blasted it without a second thought, and began to tug on the arms holding her down.  

"You're teke isn't working?"  Warren asked.

"No. They're too strong."

"Pull!"  Scott yelled.

"Scott, blast them away." **We did this last time.  You can do this.**

Scott looked at the metal arms.

**Your precision work is excellent**

Scott raised his hand to the visor and quickly served the first arm.

**Good.  Just like that.**

Scott searched for the origin of the second arm and blasted it.

**One more**

**It's so close to you**

**Do it just like the last ones**

Very hesitantly, Scott brought his hand up.  

**I trust you**

He fired, demolishing the last arm.  Jean lunged at him.  Instantly, six arms shot out at the trio.  Scott handed Jean off to Warren.

"Get her out of here.  Come back for me."

Warren slid his arm around Jean's waist, and took off.  Scott fired his visor and spun in a circle, quickly taking out all six robotic enemies.  Warren returned, and swooped down to retrieve him. 

"I left Jeannie outside.  The rest of the simulation is fucking off.  No sign of Bobby and Hank.  Ready?"

Scott raised his arms, and Warren lifted him out of the passageway.  Once they were airborne, the simulation disappeared.  Warren touched down in the now empty Danger Room. 

"If he wanted to test the three of us, why did he bother calling Hank and Bobby?"  Warren asked.

"You know why,"  Jean answered.  "He didn't want us to know he was testing just us."

Scott nodded. "He never reveals what he's trying to do beforehand.  Like last time he was just testing me, and by extension Jean.  He likes to identify potential weaknesses, and test to see if they really are as likely as he anticipates."

"Well, I'd say that was a job well done."  Warren extended his hand.   Scott shook it.

"Yes, very well."

"What're you two up to tonight?"

Jean looked to Scott.  "We were thinking of going out somewhere."

"Sometime soon, you two really do need to join the rest of us," Warren pointed out.  

"We will,"  Scott acknowledged.  

Warren left the room, leaving Scott and Jean alone.  

"You did a great job."

Scott nodded.  

"Are you feeling any better about it?"

"Some.  Your trust helps."

Jean smiled and grabbed his hand. "So, what are you planning tonight?"

"Let's just go for a ride.  I don't really feel like being very social."

Jean shook her head.  "I have an idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

"Turn here," Jean directed.  

"This is a road?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't end suddenly, does it?"

"No, Scott."

The trail opened up into a wide expanse overlooking the river.

"Wow."

"It's nice isn't it?"

They sat in silence for a while.

"Do you want to get out of the car?"  Scott asked.

Jean smiled. "Not really."

Scott grinned.

"Put on the music though."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but did as she asked.

_Children behave, that's what they say when we're together, and watch what you say.  They don't understand and so we're running just as fast as we can. Holding on to one another's hand.  Trying to get away into the night, and then you put your arms around me as we tumble to the ground and then you say…_

Scott leaned over and pulled Jean into a passionate kiss.  The kiss increased in intensity, and hands began to explore.  

_I think we're alone now.  There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  I think we're alone now.  The beating of our hearts is the only sound._

_Look at the way we've gotta hide what we're doing and what would they say if they ever knew, and so we're running just as fast as we can, holding onto one another's hand---_

Jean's knee whacked the radio control, switching stations.  

_I saw the sign, and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign.  Life is demanding, without understanding, I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign.  No one's gong drag you up to get into the light where you belong. But where do you belong?_

Scott cracked up laughing, and pressed a button at random.  

_Sometimes when we touch, the honesty's too much, and I have to close my eyes and sigh.  I want to hold you till I die, till we both break down and cry.  I wanna hold you till the feat in me subsides._

"This is nicer."

Scott leaned in and firmly kissed Jean again.  She crawled up on her knees, and leaned into him.

"Watch the shift!"

Jean sat back a little. She pulled Scott's face closer to her, and savored his lips.  

_At times I understand you, and I know how hard you try.  I've watched while love commands you, and I've watched love pass you by.  At times I think we're drifters, still searching for a friend, a brother or a sister, and then the passion flares again…_

Scott leaned closer to Jean, trying desperately to reduce the gap between them.

"This isn't going to work in the front seat, is it?"

Jean sat back against the seat, giggling and shook her head.  "We're not destined to park tonight."

Scott pouted, then looked at her thoughtfully.  "Do you, uh, want to go in the back seat?"

Jean looked at him coyly.  The song ended and cut to commercial.  Jean punched another station.

_I couldn't take it any longer, Lord I was crazy when the feeling came upon me like  a tidal wave started swearing to my God…_

"Now, that song's rather ironic," Scott laughed, thrusting his hand at the buttons.

_Life is a mystery.  Everyone can stand alone.  I hear you call my name…_

"Ugh," Scott pressed the button again.  "Sorry."

"Don't like Madonna?"

"No."

Jean laughed.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion  
Is nothing new  
Flashback warm nights  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after   
  
_ "Dance with me!"  Jean squealed. 

"What?  Where?"

"Outside.  Turn the radio way up."

Scott turned the knob and got out of the car, joining Jean on her side.  She reached out and placed her hands on his shoulders, and he pulled her as close to him as he could.    And there, in the moonlight, under the stars, they danced.

_Sometimes you picture me   
I'm walking too far ahead  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said   
Then you say go slow   
I fall behind   
The second hand unwinds  
  
_

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting   
Time after time  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting   
Time after time  
  
After my picture fades and darkness has   
Turned to gray  
Watching through windows you're wondering  
If I'm OK  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
The drum beats out of time   
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting   
Time after time  
  
You said go slow   
I fall behind  
The second hand unwinds   
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting   
Time after time  
  
If you're lost you can look and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you I'll be waiting   
Time after time  
  
Time after time  
Time after time  
Time after time_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

I love feedback!


End file.
